Dodongadon
Dodongadon is a one-eyed alligator monster in the Dr. Slump series. Appearance and Personality Dodongadon has two mouths, a small one in front and a big alligator type one on the back of his head. He is the size of an average Human. Dodongadon's personality seems to be childlike. Biography ''Dr. Slump'' Dodongadon is first seen in the chapter "Penguin Village S.O.S.: Part 1", terrorizing Penguin Village and shown to be stronger than their Police Force. Arale Norimaki manages to be stronger than him and starts beating him in a playful manner. He is defeated in "Penguin Village S.O.S.: Part 2", when Koita Ojo lands right on his head after he fell when his Kintaman transformation ended while he was flying. In "Penguin Village Dom-Dom-Dom!", Dodongadon is one of the many characters in the crowd following Arale and Gatchan. Reboot films ''N-cha! Penguin Villiage is Swelling Then Fair'' In this alternate retelling, Dodongadon served as the supporting antagonist terrorizing Penguin Village. After being easily beaten by Arale and Gatchan, he calls his mother Mamangadon to destroy Penguin Village for him. While Mamangadon causes havoc, he rides on her tail the whole time. When his mother was defeated, he and his mother reform and Dodongadon becomes a student at Penguin Village Middle School in Miss. Yamabuki's class. ''N-cha! Love Comes From Penguin Village'' Dodongadon makes a minor appearance in the sequel to the previous film where he is told by Arale that Senbei will showing up as a guest to the kingdom of Papaiya to earn the title as the worlds most brilliant scientist. Special abilities *Dodongadon can shoot a missile out of his backside mouth. *Dodongadon cannot get hurt by bullets or missiles. Video game appearance *''Dr. Slump: Arale-Chan'' Voice actress *Keiko Yamamoto Relationships Family * Mamangadon: Dodongadon seems to have a good relationship with its mother since she came out to help destroy Penguin Village. Enemies * Rat: Rat is scared by Dodongadon the latter destroys his house. He is the one that called the Police on him. * Penguin Village Police Force: Gyaosu, Polly Buckets, Gala, Pagos and Drop-kun all view Dodongadon as a threat and tried to kill him off with fire power but fail. * Arale & Gatchan: They seem to have very similar personalities but Dodongadon's destructive intentions are evil. In the manga their seems to be a one sided conflict between them. Arale shows no conflict against Dodongadon as she views their fight as playing. In the Reboot Films, their conflict gets resolved and Dodongadon and Arale become friends. * Kintaman: Kintaman also views Dodongadon as a threat and attempted to defeat Dodongadon. Dodongadon was defeated by Kintaman falling on top of him head first. * Kinoko: Kinoko is not afraid of Dodongadon and she calls him a dweeb in Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: N-cha! Penguin Village is Swelling Then Fair. * Suppaman: Suppaman is the first to challenge Dodongadon, but was easily defeated, in N-cha! Penguin Village is Swelling Then Fair. Friends * Midori Yamabuki: At the end of N-cha! Penguin Village is Swelling Then Fair, Midori accepts Dodongadon as part of her class. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Villains Category:Fighters